The invention relates to toy in the shape of a collapsible and expandable box. It relates particularly to a box which is flat as long as pressure is applied onto its top, and expands suddenly into box-shape as soon as the pressure is released.
Many kinds of toys consist of a figure of a living or an inanimate being enclosed in a box, which is made to jump out as soon as the box is opened. These toys are also made to amuse or even somewhat frighten children in that a devil or clown previously enclosed and hidden, extends far above the box by means of a helical spring enclosed in a sort of bellows. In general these toys comprise helical or other springs which bear at their one end on the box bottom, and at their other on the figure to be ejected. By pressure from above the spring is compressed and the figure is re-enclosed in the box.
Contrary to these existing toys, it is the object of the present invention to provide a toy which has not only a surprise effect but which--after the box or boxes have expanded--should serve as an educational toy or a competitive game by having its top an sides covered with pictures, maps drawings, symbols and the like.